Who i am
by Rekafern
Summary: I suck at summaries. I really need someone who can help sum these up. Derpy is beginning to fade because of haters. t for character death. I suck at these.


_I have only just heard that Derpy may be erased, get a name change, or will be taken off altogether. This is a dream I had if Derpy got erased. T for death, and anguish._

_Derpy's P.O.V:_

I woke up, like any normal day. At the crack of dawn, so I never miss out on most of the day. I yawned and stretched my silver wings, my golden, messy mane flicking into my eyes. I set my hoofs on the cold, hard floor and went to see how I looked in the mirror. One time, I said a few words, showed my face, and they hated me, the watchers. They called me names, and it hurt. Now, I make sure my face is hidden from the camera, though I don't always succeed. I gasped in shock at what I saw in the mirror. I could see my face, but it was slightly pale, and faded. I franticly scrubbed the mirror as hard as I could with my mane. Still faded, pale, and sad. Without thinking, I flew out the door as far as my wings could carry me, busting the wooden door of it's hinges and I propelled through a crowd of early rising ponies until I found what I was looking for. I knocked in a blind state on the door.  
"Doctor Hooves! Doctor Hooves!" I pleaded. "Please! Please! Please let me in!" I felt a few tears creep into the corners of my eyes. I felt the vibration in the ground as he came running to the door. He gasped and put a hoof to his mouth.  
"Uncle, please tell me what's wrong." I cried and fell into his arms. 

He seated me on a bed carefully, he wiped tears out of his eyes with a snow white sleeve.  
"I have…something to tell you. I hate to break it to you." He said with a cracked voice.  
'what is it, uncle?" I was now close to tears seeing him cry out rivers.  
"What you have…there is no cure for. You are being erased." He turned to look at the wall in deathly silence.  
"And there is nothing I can do." He collapsed to the ground and beckoned me with his arms. I poured out and wailed before rushing to where he wept on the ground.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry." He buried his head into my mane.

He wished me luck, and good-bye as I walked slowly out the door. My head was down and I let crystal tears seep through my tear ducts and flow down my face freely. A few ponies looked at me with sympathy, as they knew that I didn't have long. I collapsed in the town square, letting my cries echo throughout the valley. A few ponies rushed to my aid, though nothing could save me now. Twilight Sparkle was one of them. The other ponies understood that I was dying, and they could do nothing about it.

In a few minutes, I was at Twilight's home, not being clumsy strangely, as last time I was here, I knocked down a bookshelf, but she didn't mind, she said I had a good nature and that was all that mattered. So kind and so thoughtful she is. Her friends, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all surrounded me.  
"There has to be _something _we can do!" Rainbow dash said loudly. 'I mean, e can't watch her suffer and die like this!" At the word 'die' I shivered and sunk lower in my seat. Twilight ravaged through books.  
"There is one way." She said softly. "But it may mean great losses. A war between the haters and the ponies."

I stamped my hoof down.  
"If ponies are going to die for me, then I don't want it! Nothing can cure me anyway!" I screamed before covering my mouth and blushing.  
" We will fight for you, they take down one of us, they take down all of us." Applejack decleared. So I couldn't back out, even if i wanted too.

Twilight reported for Princess Celestia to come over and see us. She also brought her sister. When Celestia saw me, she broke down in tears and Luna drooped her head in misery.  
"This has only happened once before, and i will not let it happen again." She murmured with hate.  
"This shall be a full scale war between us and the Haters. And we will win or die trying." Luna spat out bitterly.

Before i knew it i was escorted to the castle, flanked by two royal guards. I grew a bit weaker and before i could make it to the guest room, i fell panting on the floor. The guards were kind enough to lend a hoof and pulled me up onto my bed where i feel asleep almost instantly.

I dreamed of a pure white mare with silver wings falling down from the clouds in front of me.  
"Who are you?" i asked as politely as i could. The mare bowed her head and i could see a beautiful shimmering horn, the colour of starlight.  
"Face your destiny, as no-one is immune." She whispered and made her horn touch the top of my head. A million memories flowed into my mind. Of me being born, how she was there with me, of how i first learnt to fly, she was there, making gusts of wind carry me to the heavens. She was my guardian angel. She opened her sea-blue eyes, which sparkled and had no pupils.  
"Be strong, you're our last hope." She whispered before a blinding white light cascaded behind her, coating everything in white light. I woke bolt upright, and closed my eye's in thought.  
How could I be the Last Hope?

I was more paler then before, and i shakily sat down in front of the royal family.

"I'm strong enough to fight alongside you." I said firmly. I stood up straighter and raised my chin. They all nodded.  
"If you think you're ready, we'll suit you up in some armour. Luna nodded before looking at the armoury. I slowly walked inside to see Twilight and her friends suited up in custom-made armour. A single gem the colour of their fur was in the middle of their breastplates, and the helmets were decorated with silver ferns against platinum. My mouth dropped open in wonder.  
"Here's yours." Twilight said happily as she shifted sideways to revel a set of silver armour, with a gem the colour of my golden eyes set in the middle. I loved it. From the intricate design to the interior. It was fit for a queen. Within moments, i was all suited up, looking majestic with my silver wings outstretched and a horn embedded with diamonds attached to the helm. A lance was at my side as well as a dagger. I nodded at the suited up friends. This was a battle everypony all over Equestria was involved in, and i was too.

The battlefield was huge, even bigger then sweet apple acres. I sighed deeply, closing my eyes as i did so. Dawn hadn't yet reached over the horizon. And here i was, in the front line, clad in armour with thousands of other ponies, unicorns, and pegasi. My wings caught a breeze and ruffed my feathers and my streaming mane.

"Are you ready for this?" Applejack asked. I gulped, i wasn't yet sure.  
"This is my first battle to, you know. It is okay to be afraid, as everyone is." Her words made me feel a bit better.

"thanks Applejack." I nearly gasped as the enemy, clad in black and red armour stormed across the horizon until they were at least 50 metres away. They all stood perfectly still, but their king started to cantor slowly forward, so Celestia and Luna trotted forwards as well until they were a hairbreadth apart.  
"Long time no see, Celestia. Have you sided with your enemy, the Mare in the Moon? You must be weak then." He spat cruelly.  
"She is no enemy, she who she has always been, my sister, and you cannot change that." Celestia retorted. The king of haters pulled of his helm to show a red mane with back eyes, red pupils, and the face of a changling and long fangs. He growled and swiped a rotting paw against Celestia's face. She ducked narrowly and kicked him in the shoulder. He stumbled backwards.  
"ATTACK!" He cried out.  
"We're in this together!" Rainbow dash cried out as she swooped out overhead. All of Equestria cried out with her, their voices mingling into one. I leapt into the air and hovered over the crowd lowly, the bodies below me ran like rivers and the pegasi flew close by me. I drew my lance and swooped down, aiming for black armour. I closed my eyes tightly as i felt a weight crash onto my back. I tumbled out of the sky. The king of Haters looked me in the eyes with a look that could kill.  
"I hate you!" He screeched before leaping at me. I dodged him and struck at him with my hooves, hitting his back. He growled and scratched my flank, three lines of crimson blood coated my side and his claws. I yelled and bucked his flank, sending him reeling. He signalled for more haters to bring my down. I kicked and fought with all my might. Just as i thought i would give in, i felt hooves guiding where i hit. I turned to my left to see the angel from my dreams fighting alongside me. Suddenly, i felt the colour return to me, so i was no longer partially see-through.  
"You are the Last Hope." She whispered. I closed my eyes. I knew what i had to do.  
I kicked away the haters and flew upwards, sending a twisting stream of silver streaking with gold behind me. I opened my eyes to see across the whole battlefield, all the fighting, the lives lost, i could stop. I opened my eyes wider. They glowed gold and a golden aura surrounded them. I looked up to the clouds above, they were the same colour as my eyes and they rippled with thunder. I sighed deeply and the gem on my chest sent waves of power through my veins. A glowing golden light along with the rumble of thunder as loud as a bomb, powered through the field, showering everything in a golden light. Waves after waves of silver and gold rocked the field and valley, and i never felt more alive. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and dropped from the sky.

The wind whipped my wings back and my mane flowed around my head.  
"Derpy!" Rainbow dash cried as she dived down to catch me. I landed in her arms as she hovered down to the ground.  
" You did it, Derpy, you saved everyone." She said, her voice breaking. I was too tired to even lift my head. I saw the other warriors drop their weapons and walk over to me. Rainbow dash knew i didn't have long.  
"Twilight! Help her! She's dying!" Rainbow dash cried out, letting teardrops fall onto my pelt.  
"I-i can't. It's too late." She said, barely a whisper, she closed her eyes and let tears slip out. They all ran over to me.  
"Please, Please! Derpy! Please don't leave us!" They cried out. A white light flew from my chest. And little cracks of light ran all over my body, I felt my vision go blurry as little flakes of my soul blew off like wisps off my body from the tips of my bottom hooves to my top. A lifeless body was underneath the little flakes of soul.  
"Good-bye, i'll miss you." I whispered as the flakes broke of around my neck. I let a last tear slip as light ran across my face. The wisps of soul blew against the wind, to the horizon to be amongst the stars. Out of the corner of my eye, i noticed the Angel.

"You have done well, little one." She praised as my spirit walked over to her. I looked bak and saw my friends grieve over my body. A light shone from the heavens and settled down on me, a passage of clouds leading up to the sky.  
"Come, you have done your duty." She said softly and graced her wings on mine, the early rays of sunlight broke the dawn. I felt myself be lead up to heaven, on silent wings.  
"Good-bye my friends, i'll always wait for you."

_I had this all in a dream so sorry if it's not perfect._


End file.
